


"Contra"-diction

by DxTURA



Series: The Adventures of Mori Ner [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: writetober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Mori and Tabitha travel to a supposedly abandoned mansion. Things are just... /not/ as expected.Day 04 (Vampire) of Writetober 2019!





	"Contra"-diction

"Would the two of you _please _put your weapons down? I swear I am not your enemy."

Mori and Tabitha - a young knight and plague doctor - had traveled together for about a week or two now. After a hasty battle and some cleared up misconceptions, the two believed it would be in their best interests to solve the mystery of Mori's missing brother: Alba Ner.

The problem surrounding all of this, though, was the fact that the two of them only had two pieces of information to go on. Neither of the information seemed to benefit them, either. One nearly got the two girls killed, and the other led them to a (supposedly abandoned) mansion that locked the moment they went inside. Talk about lies upon lies!

When the two investigated the dusty building, they had come across a vampire and, well... here they were. Mori had him pinned to the ground, sword to his neck while Tabitha was already popping open what looked to be a toxic concoction.

"We're not falling for _that_ again!" Tabitha hissed behind her bird-beak mask, "First I find out that the Guard is honestly just trying to exile a girl, and _then _we run into an old man that was hellbent on killing us! I ain't trusting any words now - _especially _ones coming from a blood-drinker like yourself!"

"I assure you, I am just as confused as you are..." Sweat beaded against his temples, "I really do not mean to attack you; I simply heard the door, and well..."

"Well _what?_" Tabitha huffed, "Prepared your hoard of bats to come and suck the life out of us?"

"No..."

Mori narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Kill me just like you killed my brother?"

"I didn't kill him." He really _did tr_y to stay calm, but these girls were so aggressive that it was hard for words to _not _get caught in his throat.

"So then why did the door lock on us, huh?! Answer!" Tabitha leaned in with the vial, ready to pour the green goop down his throat without another moment's hesitation.

"B-because that's how the previous queen wanted it!!" He tried not to struggle too much; sword tips were sharp, after all.

"That's what I thought-- wait." Mori blinked, tilting her head towards the vampire boy, "_Previous _queen?"

The room fell silent, and the two girls froze in place. The vampire boy merely adjusted himself against the cold rug.

"Yes... _previous_ queen." He gulped, "The old man that led you here wasn't lying. The previous queen wanted to feed off of everyone she could get her hands on, so she made sure that door locked the moment someone walked in. Including us."

"So then, you're..."

"I am merely a subordinate left behind. She was the last queen, as I did not take up the crown."

Mori sheathed her sword and waved Tabitha away from him. There wasn't any need to antagonize him further. His expression was confusion served on a platter at this point.

She wasn't sure how to handle this other than to help him back to his feet and apologize, and that's exactly what she did.

Despite being scared for his life, the vampire didn't seem to take their actions too harshly. In fact, he dusted the dirt off his tuxedo and bowed immediately after.

"I appreciate you placing your trust in me," His smile was meek. Gentle. "I forgive you, worry not."

"This isn't making sense now..." Tabitha scratched her head, "If this mansion _isn't _abandoned, how come the old man said it was?"

"'Tis because there's nothing more than bats and books. And me." He pointed to himself, "I normally hide the moment I hear people step inside, but your panicked voices led me to believe that you were honestly just stuck and needed a way out."

"We just wanted to come look inside because he had said Alba passed by..." Mori crossed her arms, "You don't happen to know who he is, right?"

"I can't say I do." He shook his head, "But I can safely say our queen has been dead for awhile, so if he _did pas_s by, he merely passed by. As you can see, I'm not one to fight or kill."

"But don't you need blood to survive?"

"Most do. I don't drink blood unless I absolutely have to."

Mori looked to Tabitha, and Tabitha returned her gaze. Gee, they _really _messed this up, huh?

"Sorry. It's been a rough ride." Mori bowed her head before him.

The vampire reached forward and tilted her chin upward to look into her eyes. "You needn't apologize. Let's start over, shall we?"

He stepped back, his hands now behind his back.

"My name is Contra. I was the Queen's right hand, sixth in line for the throne, and am one of the last few vampires to ever grace this earth. Once I am gone, I am gone."

Tabitha blinked, "Yikes, they really exterminated the lot of you guys, didn't they?"

"Indeed they have."

Mori cleared her throat, "I'm Morina Ner, and this is Tabitha. I became part of the Royal Guard because my brother went missing while on a scouting mission. I've come to find that all the knights disliked him, so I have to find the answers myself."

"The old man from the village said that the Guard frequently scouted in the area." Tabitha added, "We weren't sure how true this was, so we came to look for ourselves. You know how the rest goes."

"That I do. So you're at a dead end, then." Contra sighed, "Unfortunately, no knight by that name has passed upon this ground. We've had a couple of _others _here and there, but I've done my best to hide until they left. They usually just peek their head in and leave me alone."

Mori pouted.

"That isn't to say I _can't help t_he two of you, though." A huge smile graced his face, "You see, the Queen has left a plethora of books and scrolls for my use."

Contra walked away from them, his hand gesturing to the assorted chairs that held books on their seat. "The way you speak of your brother means he was quite the popular one. If nothing else, this library likely holds important information for your sake."

"Y-you're saying we can use your library?!"

"I see no problem with it. It's the least I can do." Contra nodded, "These books will otherwise linger here untouched until the place burns to the ground."

"Perfect!!" Tabitha hopped on her feet, "If we look long and hard enough, we could potentially find clues."

Mori nodded, "I hope so. Where should we start?"

"With a cup of tea, I think." Contra chuckled, "Looking at books is all well and good, but the two of you definitely look exhausted. Rest awhile. We're not going anywhere."

"But..."

Contra shook his head, "I promise you. Nothing will happen. Take a moment to relax your mind, and we'll get started shortly."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, friends! Mori is one of my favorite OCs to write about and I just /love/ experimenting. Hopefully I'll write something more substantial about her in the future!


End file.
